


All for Her

by DarthBones



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBones/pseuds/DarthBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viconia and the Bhaalspawn thought they'd ended their relationship back in Baldur's Gate. Perhaps the gods have a sense of humour. Or perhaps Filia needed someone to rescue her as much as Viconia needed to be rescued from fanatics, and Imoen from Irenicus. </p><p>Follows the party's travels through Amn.</p><p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Her

It had been months since Viconia had seen Filia. They’d parted ways not long after defeating Sarevok. Viconia wanted to settle down. The Bhaalspawn didn’t feel that she could settle down. She was restless and confused. Not hard to see why. So they parted. Viconia had looked back once before passing through the gates of Baldur’s Gate. She had smiled and Filia had smiled back before turning to respond to Imoen’s gesticulations.

But now here the Bhaalspawn was again. Rescuing Viconia. Again. Would the day never come that Viconia didn’t owe her life to this woman?

Filia had gladly accepted Viconia back into the party. Her smile had made Viconia want to hug her and kiss her and... As Viconia looked Filia up and down she realized that the few months they had been apart had been hard on the both of them. There were new scars on Filia’s face and hands. Her hairline had receded on one side and the flesh there was burned, seemingly by an arcane fire. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. And Imoen was missing. Viconia didn’t think the two could be separated and was hesitant to ask about her. Doing so lit a fire in Filia’s eyes.

“Gone. Imoen’s gone.”

“Ah. And how did that come to pass?”

Filia slumped and walked away. Viconia turned a questioning look on Jaheira, who also was more scarred than she remembered. Jaheira glowered back and said nothing. A hooded man broke the tense silence.

“She was taken away by the Cowled Wizards. Along with our recent captor, Irenicus.” He frowned. “Name’s Yoshimo, by the way.”

Viconia’s steel voice replied that it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance. Yoshimo took the hint and pulled back his extended hand. Minsc stood quietly in the background, Boo atop his shoulder.

“Not dead yet, Minsc?”

“No ma’am.”

Viconia had a strange fondness for the mad ranger, even if it had ruffled her feathers a bit when he suggested that she needed protecting.

Filia reappeared at Viconia’s elbow and suggested that they move on. They went east out of the city, planning to liberate the De’Arnise Hold from…whatever was attacking it.

“You didn’t ask what was attacking?”

“Well of course I did, Vicky. The little brat brushed me off and said to hurry.”

“Why do you persist in calling me Vicky?”

“Because I know how much it annoys you.” Filia grinned wickedly and Viconia sighed in mock vexation.

* * *

            Night was falling as the keep came into their sights. They walked around the south side and found the camp of fortress guards. Nalia was fiddling with her hair as they approached. She smiled nervously and then promptly chastised them for taking so long. Viconia took one look at her and immediately understood the brat comment. Filia let Nalia tag along as a guide. But only after railing into her about the trolls. Viconia tried not to laugh. She loved it when Filia got angry. Yoshimo edged away from the group until Filia had calmed down. Viconia let herself laugh at that. _Can’t handle an angry Bhaalspawn? How much use can he possibly be to the group?_ They rested up before seeking out the secret entrance. Nalia refreshed her knowledge of fire and acid spells. Filia grumbled about not having the gear for this.

            “MAYBE IF WE’D KNOWN A LITTLE SOONER WE COULD HAVE BOUGHT SOME DAMNED FIRE ARROWS. THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP.”

            Nalia flinched but wisely chose not to respond. Viconia kept an eye on Filia until the Bhaalspawn had fallen into a fitful sleep.

* * *

            Despite Filia’s grumblings, the siege of the keep went without a hitch. Nalia’s father was found, unsurprisingly, dead. But Nalia had proven her worth to the group, so Filia kept her around. Viconia wished she wouldn’t. Useful she may be, but she was an uppity little wench. Even Jaheira seemed to have no patience for Nalia’s rosy view of the world. Minsc seemed fond of her, but Minsc was easily pacified.

* * *

            Next day they headed east again. Some lord or other wanted them to kill monsters and was offering a massive reward for it. The aid of the Shadow Thieves wasn’t going to come cheaply so they couldn’t turn up their nose at work that might otherwise have been beneath them. Filia seemed in a hurry to arrive and quickly outstripped the others. Nalia lagged behind, unused to walking so much. Yoshimo and Minsc slowed down to accompany her. Jaheira glowered about some more. Unwilling to stay so close to the druid, Viconia pushed herself and caught up with Filia.

            “Is it just me, or is Jaheira much more unpleasant than usual?”

            “Huh? Oh. That.”

            “Thank you for that enlightening explanation.”

            Filia playfully punched Viconia’s shoulder. Then she sighed. “It’s not just you. But she has every right to be unpleasant.”

            “And why is that?”

            “Irenicus.”

            “Yes…?”

            Filia bit her lip. “He murdered Khalid. And defiled the body. We couldn’t have resurrected him even if we’d tried.”

            “By the goddess...”

            “So, yes. She has every right to be upset. I don’t know how to comfort her. I’m not sure she even wants comfort.”

            “Hmm…Doubtful.”

            Filia furrowed her brow and they continued in companionable silence for a while. Viconia finally asked how her friend was doing.

            “Doing?”

            “How are you dealing? With the loss of Imoen?”

            “I will get her back. Everything is for her. She didn’t deserve to be taken by that vile creature.”

            “Of course we will get her back. But how are you feeling? I worry about you.”

            “I’m fine Vicky.”  
            “No you are not. While I enjoyed watching you tear the new girl to shreds. She _is_ new. Did she really deserve that much screaming? And you’re not sleeping well. You were talking in your sleep just last night. You sounded scared.”

            “It’s my fault.”  
            “What is?”

            “She never would have even left Candlekeep if it weren’t for me. Everything awful that’s happened to her has been my fault.”

            “Filia! How dare you?”

            Filia blinked at the sudden rebuff.

            “Imoen is a grown woman! You can’t hold yourself responsible for her decisions! She FOLLOWED YOU. REMEMBER? You didn’t tell her to come.”

            “But I suggested that I wanted her to come along.”  
            “Not. Your. Fault.”

            Filia shook her head. Viconia grabbed her shoulders roughly.

            “Dammit woman. I won’t let you do this to yourself. We will get her back and you know what Imoen will say when she sees you?”

            Filia shrugged, wincing as Viconia’s nails dug into her flesh. Not for the first time, Filia found herself wishing that she could cast spells while wearing armor.

            “Imoen will tell you that it is not your fault. She wanted to come with you. You know how she is. She set her mind to coming with you and there is not a thing you could have done to stop her. She looks up to you like a sister, Filia. She loves you and she wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up for something you could never have avoided.”

            “That just makes it worse.”

            “You’re fucking impossible.”

            “You love me anyway.”

            “With great resentment.”

* * *

            “I will never be clean again. You realize that?”

            “It’s just dragon blood.”

            “It’s VILE.”

            Filia snickered but some blood ran from her hair into her mouth. She was spitting and wiping her tongue the rest of the day.

            “Oh! But it’s just dragon blood, remember!” Filia merely glared back. The six of them trudged down to the pool where they’d found the dryads hours before. Five of them stripped down and jumped in. Minsc splashed water on Jaheira who gleefully splashed Filia in turn. Nalia stood in horror on the pool’s edge as the five in the water giggled and flailed.

            “You want me to get naked?!” Her voice cracked.

            “Only if you want to get clean. There’s no time for modesty on the road.”

            Nalia whimpered and stripped as quickly as she could before dashing into the water.

            “See. That wasn’t so hard.” She seemed to relax as she rubbed the grime and gore off her skin. She even let Yoshimo help her with her hair. Viconia and Filia slipped quietly away as the others were distracted and hid away behind some rocks. Viconia licked her lips.

            “Why did I leave you?”

            “You did what you needed to do.”

            “Don’t be stupid.”

            “Vicky –“ Whatever she might have said was cut off as Viconia deftly slipped her hand into Filia’s hair and kissed her, lightly sucking Filia’s bottom lip into her own mouth. Viconia could feel Filia’s heart pounding. She slowly ran her other hand down Filia’s back and smiled into the kiss as Filia shuddered. Her black hand slid down and cupped Filia’s bum, pulling their groins together. Filia’s hands sought out Viconia’s breasts.

            They were interrupted by the sound of someone splashing in their direction. Minsc’s eyes widened to see them so close together. He pursed his lips and pointed at each of them in turn.

            “Yes, addled one, you caught us.” Viconia’s voice was confident. Filia stood meekly behind her.

            “Hamsters and rangers everywhere, rejoice?”

            “Good boy.” Viconia sashayed to shore and started strapping on her armor. Filia cleared her throat and followed with her head held embarrassingly high. Minsc watched them go then looked to Yoshimo. Yoshimo shrugged. Jaheira later berated Minsc for having caught them.

            “Of course they’re sleeping together. That started in Beregost, for heaven’s sake. But what did you have to go and embarrass Filia for? She was happier if she thought it was a secret.”

            “It wasn’t a secret?” Jaheira shook her head patiently. “Ah.”

* * *

            They sold some of the loot from Firkraag’s lair when they returned to Athkatla. That, combined with the money from De’Arnise Hold’s income was almost enough for the Shadow Thieves’ help. Almost. Filia stalked away from the group when they realized it still wasn’t enough. Viconia tried to follow but Filia vanished in the crowds. And that’s when Suki found Filia. Night was falling, so she went with Suki to the graveyard immediately. Filia didn’t like Bodhi. There was something wrong about her. And why were they meeting at night? But she was offering to help. For less than the Shadow Thieves. Unbeknownst to Filia, the others had been summoned back to Gaelan’s place. Gaelan was hesitant to deal with anyone other than Filia, but told them that the fee had been lowered to an amount that they could afford. Jaheira agreed to pass on the message, but Filia had the money. They came across her back in the Docks district. They’d agreed early on to meet there if they were ever separated.

            “I made a deal. We’re going to get Imoen back.”

            “Deal. What deal? With whom?”

            “This woman named Bodhi. It’s not important. We just have to do some things for her and then we’ll be on our way to Spellhold.”

            “…Things?”

            “We have to kill Aran Linvail.”

            “What? But – He was going to help us. They even lowered the price!”

            “Too late. Deal’s made. Time to go.”


End file.
